Tell Me The Truth
by raybow
Summary: Quinn and Finn break up at a funeral, and then Quinn has a secret she tells Finn. Will everything turn out all right in the end?


Finn didn't know what to do, as he looked at his crying (ex?) girlfriend. The look of anguish on her face spoke volumes. He had asked the wrong question, and she had answered it, proving that perhaps she did love him.

"Is this feeling enough for you, Finn?" she asked weakly, and she went to climb out of his truck.

"Quinn, wait!" he called after her, but the door slammed and he watched as she walked away. There was still no tether, like he felt to Rachel. But he felt something in his heart lurch as she stumbled through the parking lot til he watched Puck and _Rachel herself_ usher the blonde into Rachel's golden beetle volkswagon. He caught Rachel's gaze, and she looked so disapprovingly at him, he felt it in his gut and that tether didn't seem so solid anymore. All he knew, is that Quinn was gripping Rachel's arm like a vice grip and sliding into the backseat while Puck got in front, and cast a dark look at Finn's truck as well.

Finn had never meant for it to go this far. He loved Quinn, in his own way. But, he didn't think it could be enough. He watched the little golden car drive away, and felt intense guilt He started his truck and headed home, trying his best not to cry himself. That would totally not be manly. It would be like, the worst reaction.

When he did finally get home, he saw Kurt and Blaine had already arrived. Kurt had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Did you dump Quinn Fabray at a funeral?" he demanded.

"I didn't mean too, and she just left my truck. I would've brought her home," Finn insisted lamely.

"Kurt," that was Blaine, he nudged his boyfriend and spoke, "I don't think it matters, let Finn relax,"

Kurt just scoffed, "I love you Finn, you're my brother now. But, the way you treat people sometimes. I mean, you were basically leading Rachel on this whole time," he sounded heated and Finn felt his heart lurch again, as he thought of Quinn's pained expression and the way she had gripped Rachel. As if that was _her _tether. A small brunette with a powerful voice, the only thing keeping Quinn in this world. It struck Finn as odd, but it made sense, in a way. The one thing they both about, way too much, was Rachel.

"I love you too, and I should've waited," Finn admitted, "I just started thinking about life and death, and how I don't think I love Quinn, not like I should,"

Kurt sighed, "Quinn, beneath the scary act she puts on, is a fragile girl. I do believe she loved you," Kurt admitted.

"You didn't see what it was like," Finn defended, "all she cared about was winning prom, and making a comeback. She barely cared when I told her that I still had feelings for Rachel,"

"I saw the way she looked at you," Kurt countered, Blaine looked lost.

"I think it's between them," Blaine said softly.

Kurt made an obvious noise, and then he relaxed into his boyfriend, and looked away from Finn.

"I'm going upstairs," Finn mumbled. A part of him couldn't believe that word traveled that fast. But he knew that if Quinn had told Rachel, Rachel probably sent a shocked and angry text to Kurt. Kurt didn't respond, and Blaine just smiled weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 3am, and Finn was busy playing Call of Duty. He couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. So instead he decided to play games. He was so engrossed in his game, he almost didn't see the rock that was thrown at his window.

"What the fuck?" Finn took off his headphones and walked over to see a blonde figure standing beneath his window.

"Come down, Finn," it was Quinn's cool voice, hardly restrained in this moment.

"Quinn?" Finn called out, he felt relieved he was still dressed.

"Come down." She repeated, and he felt like he had no choice but to oblige.

Finn made his way to the front door, and opened it, letting Quinn in.

"Shhh, everyone is sleeping," he said quickly as Quinn breezed in. She smelled like alcohol and Finn felt a stone settle in his stomach. This probably wasn't going to be fun.

"You broke up with me, because of Rachel?" she asked. Despite the alcohol smell, she spoke clearly. If it weren't for her bloodshot eyes, Finn never would have guessed.

"I'm sorry, maybe we should talk about this a different time," Finn said, "when you're sober. But we will talk about this Quinn. It doesn't mean that I didn't love you and—"

"You feel _tethered _to her?" Quinn sneered now, her hazel eyes brimming with unshed tears as she stared him down in his own living room.

"I don't know if that was the right word," Finn said quickly.

"I have to tell you something too, I understand how you feel," Quinn breathed, her voice hitched and she closed her eyes, sinking to the ground.

"Quinn," Finn felt his heart break.

"I feel that way about her too," Quinn's voice broke, and now she started to cry quietly. Even when she was drunk, her crying was the same. Just solitary tears sliding down her anguished face. She looked stunning, even as she cried.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I love Rachel Berry," Quinn gasped.

"Oh god," Finn put his hand to his forehead and rolled his eyes back.

"I'm not gay, because I've liked guys. But, I know I'm at least bi, and I know that I've had feelings for her for _years," _

Finn didn't know what to say, but he also knew that Quinn wouldn't be admitting this if she were sober. She probably wouldn't tell anyone. It would be a secret she kept to her grave, in shame. He knew her family, how even though it was just her mom, how Christian she was. How sometimes at church, they talked about how being gay was a sin. He remembered how Quinn would tense at those parts, and squeeze his hand til it felt like his fingers would fall off.

"Quinn," he said suddenly.

"Oh god," Quinn slapped her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. More tears.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," he said quickly.

She opened her eyes again, "You're damn right you won't, or I will ruin your life, Hudson," now she just sounded like Santana.

"Quinn, relax, you're drunk," Finn breathed out, he helped the girl up and brought her to the kitchen where he sat her down.

"Your mom would kill me if she saw me here," Quinn stage whispered.

"They're all heavy sleepers, and got their rooms soundproofed since Kurt sings about as much as Rachel," Finn then realized what he had said, and glanced at Quinn.

Her hazel eyes were burning, but she remained silent.

"Let me get you some water," he said quickly, moving around to find a glass and the faucet. The water was apparently purified with a weird thing sitting on the faucet. He mentioned this to Quinn as he handed it to her, but all she did was take a sip and stare off into the distance.

"So, you and Rachel?" Quinn asked finally.

"I uh, I don't think we should talk about that," Finn hadn't even talked to Rachel yet, and his head was spinning now with new information.

"I'd understand, it's just one more thing I can't have," Quinn mumbled, she took a sip of her water and it seemed to sober her a little, the more she had.

"I don't think anything will happen between me and Rachel, she's been kinda weird since I hit Jessie at prom," Finn admitted.

"It doesn't matter," Quinn shrugged listlessly.

"Um, does this mean that while we were together, you were thinking of her all the time?" Finn asked, not really wanting to know the truth, but also needing to know the truth.

"No," Quinn snapped, then she relaxed, "No Finn, I loved you, but I've had feelings for Rachel since last year,"

"Shit," Finn said.

"I just know that I c_an't be gay, _o-or even bi," she said, "To my parents, it doesn't even make a difference,"

Finn remembered. When Quinn had gotten pregnant the year before, and her father had set the timer on the microwave and told her to get out.

"I know," he said, "But, I'm here for you. No matter what Quinn, we're _friends _and I want to help you,"

"Then continue dating me," Quinn said.

"W-what? Quinn, you don't even have feelings for me like you should. You just told me you loved Rachel, and I have feelings for her too,"

"So?" Quinn asked, "Do you think she'll really go for you after Nationals in New York? At least with me you have some chance at happiness and can…" she trailed off.

"You're really warming me up to the idea," Finn said dryly, "Look, you can take my bed for the night and I'll sleep on the floor or something, but I think you need rest,"

"Your parents don't want a girl staying the night," Quinn mumbled.

"I'll tell them you were here for Kurt," it wasn't totally out of the question, Quinn had been spending more time with Kurt and Blaine when she came over, than anyone else. Only now, he knew why.

"O-okay," Quinn got up, gulping down the last of the water.

"Where did you even get alcohol Quinn?" Finn asked, "I thought that after that whole glee club debacle, you were done,"

She had told him this after they made out in her room. Her mother had been gone for the weekend.

"It's Russell's, he left it behind in his study after he left and," Quinn just shrugged.

Finn just sighed, "Let's go," and he lead her upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Quinn was tucked in, and had passed out, Finn practically ran to Kurt's room. He knocked on the door as quietly as possible. It flung open and Kurt stood there, fully dressed and wide awake.

"What are you doing awake?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well, _I _was making a video portfolio of some of my best outfits," Kurt explained, "I didn't realize how late it was,"

"Quinn came over," Finn said, he pushed into Kurt's room much to Kurt's disgruntled sigh.

"Oh please, do not drag me into this ridiculous love triangle, choose already!" Kurt said loudly.

"No Kurt, please. I-I need your help, this is beyond what me, or even most adults can handle," he pleaded.

Kurt softened his expression, "What is it?"

"Look, Quinn came in and told me she's bi, and that she has feelings for Rachel and has forever, and I don't know…" Finn stopped at the expression on Kurt's face.

"First of all Finn, never out someone like that again," Kurt said sternly.

"I-I'm not trying to out her, I just don't know what to do," Finn said, wincing.

"I know you aren't trying too. But, what makes you think I can help anymore than someone else? Is it because I'm gay?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow similar to Quinn.

"No, it's because besides Rachel, you're like the smartest person I know," Finn admitted.

"Okay," Kurt sighed, "Just be there for her, this has to be hard Finn. She's in the closet, and the person she wants has no romantic interest in her. It's almost like with—anyway, just be there for her. Don't tell anyone else about this either,"

"I won't," Finn nodded certainly, "I won't tell anyone at all,"

"Just be her friend for now, she needs that, especially after how you broke up with her. The two people she loves, want each other, just imagine the anguish," Kurt signed.

"I did tell you this with confidence," Finn said, "I know not to tell anyone else, if word got out, who knows what her parents would do,"

"In confidence," Kurt corrected, like Rachel. Finn felt his heart lurch again. He thought of Rachel, with her soft blonde hair that smelled like vanilla. Her soft lips that opened and belted out another unbelievable song. Her large brown eyes. He was sure that he still loved her, but now he wasn't sure if he should go after her.

"I don't know what to do anymore," he said.

"About Rachel?" Kurt asked, sounding wise.

"Well yeah, if Quinn likes her, that's like some sort of bro code or whatever," he sighed.

"Do you love her?"

"I love things about her, I love her talent," Finn said.

"But what about _her?_ Kurt asked, "Do you love her, because of her? Or her talent?"

Finn flinched, "I'll leave her alone for now," he said.

"Good, lord knows all we need is that distastrous love triangle rearing it's ugly head. You and Quinn competing for Rachel would be priceless,"

"Dude, I would never compete with Quinn for something like that," Finn was sure of this.

"I hope not," was all Kurt said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost noon by the time Quinn woke up. Both of his parents had gone to work, and he had thanked God for the weekend. Thanks to Kurt, Quinn's mom thought she had fallen asleep doing homework at Santana's house. Kurt had called Santana, begging her too do this. Santana obliged, only because it involved Quinn.

"What the hell," Quinn sat up, looking around numbly, "Oh god… did we?"

Finn actually laughed, "No, not after you told me you have feelings for my ex girlfriend,"

This made Quinn try to run, she literally just got up and bolted to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He had never seen her move faster.

"Quinn!" he called out.

"Let me out Finn, you can't keep me here!" she cried hysterically.

"Calm down, I only locked the door so my parents wouldn't' come in and find you," he said, he got up and unlocked the door. Quinn slammed it open and rushed down the stairs.

"Quinn, please, we need to talk!" Finn cried out, darting after her. He stopped where she stood in the living room frozen.

Kurt was sitting at the table, with a pamphlet that read, "So. You think you are bisexual?'

"Kurt?" Finn asked.

"I found this stupid thing under my bed, it's from when I was questioning my sexuality. Ms. Pillsbury gave it to me,"

"Did you tell him?" Quinn remembered more now and she whirled on the taller boy.

"Oh no, scary Quinn," Finn backed up.

"No, I heard your drunken ramblings," Kurt said, "I just thought this might help,"

"You should know that a pamphlet isn't going to solve my problems," Quinn hissed angrily at Kurt.

"No, but there are resources in here that can help you cope," he said.

"I don't want to _cope, _I want to leave," Quinn said.

"No one's stopping you," Kurt countered.

"I just want to talk," Finn whispered, "I still care about you and if you want to continue dating, we can,"

That surprised them all. Kurt looked shocked and said, 'Finn,' in a scandalized voice. Quinn just stood there.

"Why?" she asked sharply.

"Well, I can't really go after Rachel, knowing that you like her too makes it too hard. I don't really like her enough to ruin our friendship," Finn said. Because, they _were_ friends. This he believed.

"You can't just remain in the closet like Santana, look what it's doing to her," Kurt said.

"No, I'll help you work on coming out, while we're uh, 'dating,'" he used air quotes around dating and Quinn 's tense gaze dropped for a moment.

"You think there's a possibility that I could, come out?" she asked softly.

Kurt nodded, "No matter what, you have a family with glee, we won't let you be homeless again Quinn,"

"I know we have to take our time with stuff like that, but so you feel safe, we can keep dating," Finn said again. He had thought about it all night, from his floor. He heard Quinn's soft snores, and felt for her. He wanted to help. He was also still reeling from his discovery with Kurt. Maybe his feelings for Rachel weren't that strong.

"What about Rachel? I know you have strong feelings for her," Quinn's chin quivered, and Finn found his heart leaping at the small act of vulnerability. Quinn was never vulnerable. But, for Rachel, she was. Finn realized that maybe Quinn's feelings were stronger, somehow.

"I think it's more about her talent," Finn sighed, "I love her when she sings, but when she talks and stuff, I tune her out,"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "That is terrible,"

"But, I'm not going after her," Finn said, "I swear,"

Quinn sighed, "Okay, we can keep dating,"

"But only if you work on coming out," Finn said, "I guess I don't care about my rep if you come out while we're dating. It might even help make things better at that school,"

Quinn nodded, "I could join forces with Kurt and the Bully Whips,"

"Lets take this one step at a time," Kurt exclaimed, "You two are insisting on keeping up the façade? Are you two going to fool around still?" he shuddered at the thought.

"No," Finn said, "This is to help Quinn,"

Quinn just shrugged, "I guess not,"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn knew he thought this was going to be a disaster, but he was going to make it right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday was tough. Word had spread that Finn had dumped Quinn at a funeral, but they walked around holding hands and acting lovey dovey. Now though, Finn watched Quinn watch Rachel, and wondered why he had never noticed it before. He kissed the side of Quinn's head, as she gazed at Rachel who was walking down the hall. Rachel gave them both a look. He wasn't sure what kind of look, but it made Quinn turn and slam her locker.

"She was probably hoping to get her paws on you," Quinn hissed.

"Probably," Finn admitted.

"She said she wasn't interested that much, when I was in the car with her, but she was probably just trying to make me feel better," Quinn admitted.

"Either way, it doesn't matter, I'm currently yours," Finn said comfortingly.

"And she isn't either of ours," Quinn responded, before turning and walking away.

Finn knew better than to follow, mainly because she looked like she was following Rachel.

He watched as the blonde tapped the brunette and lead her away. He felt inclined to follow now, his legs moving without his consent. He followed as quietly as possible in the crowded hall. They ended up in the choir room.

"So, you and Finn are together again?" Rachel's proper voice rose and Finn ducked. He peaked in the room and found that Quinn and Rachel were standing by the piano. Quinn kept running her hand over the same keys, not answering.

"Does it matter," Quinn sighed.

"You pulled me in here, so you tell me?" Finn watched as Rachel crossed her arms and surveyed the blonde.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are, but also thank you for what you did at the funeral," she ducked her head and Rachel sighed.

"No one should get dumped at a funeral Quinn," she said, "Especially you," the way she said it made Quinn look up with…. Hope. Finn recognized the hope on her face, it was the same expression Rachel gave him sometimes.

"Do you mean that?" she asked nervously.

"I already told you Quinn, you're the prettiest girl I've ever met. But you are so much more than that too,"

"I know," Quinn's own voice was soft.

"I meant what I said. If Finn and I were meant to have a happy ending, we would have by now. That, and I really do want to focus my energy on Nationals and winning," Rachel said, "I won't be making any more moves on your boyfriend," she sounded so sure.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn ventured.

Finn waited.

"Of course," Rachel said.

"Have you ever had any feelings, for someone of the same sex?' Quinn asked.

Finn was shocked, and he thought that Rachel would instantly pick up on it. She would just know that Quinn loved her, by this question.

Instead Rachel just said, "I have not, but I don't consider myself completely straight. I've noticed attractive girls before, Quinn,"

Quinn turned red, "I was just wondering with Kurt back, and Santana still in the closet. You and Britt always seemed fluid. I don't know why, but you just do,"

"I don't advertise the fact that I may like girls, just because I know they would make fun of me more. I suppose you think I'm a coward now," Rachel looked at the ground and now Finn felt bad for both of them.

"I don't," Quinn said, "I understand, this school is difficult. I'm still surprised that Kurt came back,"

"He just wanted to go to Nationals," Rachel said with a grin, it caught on and Quinn was smiling too. Finn decided he had intruded enough, he got up and started to walk away.

He didn't expect a small hand on his back as he got halfway down the hall.

"I heard about you and Quinn," was all she said.

"Yeah, we uh, had a misunderstanding. But now we're as strong as ever," he nodded, as if he was telling the truth. Not some twisted lie to hide something bigger.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that since Quinn and I are obviously becoming friends, that I will gladly back off," Rachel sounded chipper.

"Is this because you met someone new? Like, anyone?" Finn asked. He kind of wanted to know if she was attracted to Quinn. Because, then Quinn might have a chance and things would change.

"I'm focused on Nationals," she said.

"Oh," he looked around Rachel and saw Quinn staring at them, she walked over without her usual anger and Finn sighed with relief.

"Hi," she said as she came up to both of them, and slid an arm around Finn. Rachel watched the action with no emotion.

"I'm glad we talked," Rachel directed this at Quinn who smiled back softly.

"Me too," Quinn admitted.

Finn was too, maybe they were that much closer to outing Quinn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glee club was a mess that afternoon. No one understood why Finn and Quinn had broken up, and now everyone was confused as to why they were back together.

"I thought you dumped her," Puck had said immediately when they walked into the choir room, hand in hand.

"Dude," Finn said.

"Noah!" Quinn snapped, "That is not your business, we had a misunderstanding. But we are now as strong as ever," she looked up at Finn with conviction.

"Right," Puck snorted. Santana looked suspicious and was glaring at the two of them.

"I didn't even know they broke up," Brittany said.

"Britt, I told you over the weekend," Santana said from next to her, nudging her slightly.

"Ohh, I thought you said the dinosaur finally dumped the ice queen," Brittany said, batting her eyelashes at Santana who snorted.

"Good to know you consider those two your best friends," Finn muttered to Quinn as they made their way to sit down.

Rachel walked in after them, and seemed to hesitate when she saw them together. But, Finn watched as she took a deep breath, smiled, and s_at next to Quinn. _Even Quinn was surprised, as she turned and stared dead on at the tiny brunette.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Quinn, I figured after um, the prom and other circumstances, we might as well just admit that we're kinda friends,"

"Kinda," Quinn conceded with a shy smile. She squeezed Finn's hands until he felt like his fingers might fall off, but he didn't pull away.

Kurt walked in next and saw them together, he sighed, but then saw Rachel and his eyes widened.

"Oh hell to the no, I am not taking some weird menage a trois, love triangle bs anymore," Mercedes had said as she came in right after Kurt.

"Mercedes, just let it go," is all Kurt had said haughtily, as he sat in the last row of the chairs. Mercedes joined him.

"Did you know about this?" she demanded.

"Of course, he's my brother. I just prefer not to gossip about family," Kurt had said primly, he nodded at Finn who mouthed 'thank you,' and Quinn looked queasy.

"Well why the hell is Rachel sitting with them?" Mercedes hissed in a stage whisper. Kurt huffed and Rachel turned.

"Don't act like we couldn't hear you," Rachel called out, "Quinn and I are friends now, and I am showing my support," she put her hand on Quinn's arm, and Quinn looked at her blankly.

"Well at least someone is," Finn mumbled.

Quinn cast him a look.

Sam walked in next, his head low, "Oh," was all he said when he saw them together. Finn didn't think he cared that much, since he looked right at Mercedes with an odd expression on his face.

"Well now that the news is spread, can we please focus on glee club?" Rachel asked sounding annoyed, "We have Nationals coming up, right at the end of this week, and we really need to step up and,"

Mr. Schue chose this time to walk in," Alright team, Nationals!" Mr. Schue cried out as he stuck up his arms and elicited cheers from the rest of the club.

Finn sighed, and Quinn rested her head on his shoulder, always keeping up with appearances.

Rachel watched them, with an odd look on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was kind of psychic. She looked at Quinn and Finn, and knew something wasn't right. Quinn just seemed tired, and clung to Finn for life. She was a little more affectionate, and didn't have the same look of prejudgement etched on her face. In fact her hazel eyes seemed to be glued to the front of the room where Brittany was trying to teach Finn the moves.

Rachel tapped Quinn on the shoulder, "So, why did you two get back together," she said in a soft voice.

"I thought you didn't care, Rachel," Quinn's voice came out half-heartedly sharp, and that is when Rachel knew for sure, something was up.

"I do care though, because you were heartbroken after what happened at that funeral," Rachel insisted, "You cried on my shoulder all the way back to your house,"

Quinn sighed, "We talked, and it was a misunderstanding. He was still confused about his feelings for _you," _ Quinn threw Rachel a look, raising an eyebrow, "But he figured out that he wasn't actually interested in you. Just your talent," Quinn said it so it was supposed to sting, but it came out lamely and she sighed, "He loves me, and we want to figure this out,"

"I know you're trying to push me away Quinn, but we made a real break through and I for one would love to continue this friendship," and Rachel meant it. Since prom, she had seen the desperation behind Quinn's actions. She was trying to set up a future for herself.

Quinn remained silent, watching her boyfriend at the front of the room with a distant expression.

"Quinn," Rachel tried again, "since prom, I just can't stop thinking about us being friends,"

"We're friends Rachel, I just need you to promise not to pry when it comes to Finn and I," Quinn said, "Can you do that? Can you respect boundaries and let him go?"

Rachel thought about how after prom, and after she heard what had happened at the funeral, she realized how much she wanted to hit Finn. He had made the prettiest and smartest girl she knew, heart broken. Quinn had spent the rest of prom trying to dance with her friends, and forget it. But she ended up heading home early.

"I can do that," Rachel vowed, "I assure you that my feelings for Finn have begun to fade,"

Quinn sighed, "Is there anyone else?"

"What?"

"That has caught your eye? Male, or female?" Quinn lowered her voice on the last part, and Rachel took a small thrill in realizing that she had finally outed herself to someone. Even if it was Quinn.

"Uh well, not at the moment," Rachel said, looking around the room. Sam was cute, but he kept looking at Mercedes, like it wasn't obvious they were kind of together. Noah was just trouble. Brittany, one of the only other girls who liked girls in the room caught her staring and puckered her lips with a wink. Then there was Santana, who remained single and into girls. Or more accurately, into Brittany. Brittany was just into everyone though, until Santana got her act together. None of them seemed like viable options.

"Brittany would probably go for it, for a little while," Quinn said with amusement.

"Oh well uh," Rachel was at a loss for words.

"I'm kidding Rachel," Quinn said quickly.

Rachel met Quinn's eyes, sparking hazel and sighed. She knew she was kind of attracted to Quinn. It's why she had tucked Quinn's hair behind her ears at prom and at that funeral for Coach Sue's sister. She knew Quinn was the most beautiful girl she would ever meet, besides maybe Santana.

"Brittany isn't my type," Rachel finally explained.

"Blonde not your type?" Quinn asked, sounding curious.

"Oh no, I find Sam and yourself very attractive, you two made such an attractive couple and I—" Rachel realized what she had admitted and stopped herself.

"What?" Quinn breathed.

"I just meant that you two looked good together," Rachel explained meekly. Quinn quickly looked over at Finn who was still dancing with Brittany, and now Mike Chang.

"I could've sworn you said you were attracted to Sam, and myself," Quinn let out a soft laugh, and Rachel couldn't tell if she was amused or plotting something.

"Quinn, I have told you that you're the prettiest girl I have ever met. You are also incredibly smart. So, yes a part of me is attracted to you. That is why I was so insecure when I was with Finn, and even after. Quinn, you are the complete package. It doesn't mean I have _feelings for you," _Rachel whispered the last part and Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, that's fine," is all Quinn said.

"You aren't freaked out that I may find you attractive?" Rachel asked.

"Do you still find Finn attractive?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Yes, I also find Jesse attractive," Rachel admitted.

"But, are you going to date either of them again?" Quinn asked.

"No," Rachel shook her head.

"What about Santana, do you find her attractive?" Quinn asked.

"Y-yes," Rachel admitted.

"But you definitely aren't in love with her," Quinn explained. Rachel caught on and smiled with relief.

"Thank you," she said.

"We're friends now Rachel, I'm used to my friends being attracted to me. Do you know how many times Santana hit on me when she was drunk and missing Brittany?" Quinn asked, not meaning to reveal the information. It just slid out of her mouth and Rachel quirked her own brow.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Santana really does have a thing for blondes," she admitted.

"Oh my," Rachel sighed and glanced at Santana. Santana was watching Brittany with a loving expression as Brittany twirled with Finn in the middle of the choir room.

"They'll get together eventually," Quinn sighed as well, "They have too many years of this drama to not get together,"

"Oh of course, you've been dealing with it up close and personal," Rachel remembered.

"Brittany loves Santana, just as much as Santana loves her," Quinn nodded, "It's just that Santana is bad when it comes to feelings,"

"I can see that," Rachel agreed.

Finn came lumbering back over with a large grin on his face. Rachel smiled back and put her hand on Quinn's arm, "I should go up to Brittany and practice some more, I want to be perfect," she said, "But I see Finn is coming, so I shall leave you to it,"

Finn sat just as Rachel got up, "You made some really great improvements out there Finn," Rachel complimented with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Rach, that means a lot coming from you," Finn said, he threw his arm around Quinn and pulled her close.

"My turn," Rachel sang song, as she walked away. Not sure how she should feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Quinn were in her room. The door was open, because Quinn's mom was home. But they were huddled on her bed talking quietly.

"She like, a_dmitted _to being attracted to you?" Finn asked.

"And Santana," Quinn breathed out, "I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I just… I don't know what to do Finn,"

"I don't know either, you can try and like go for it, but it might be like weird if you're still with me when you do," Finn explained.

"We can't break up," Quinn snapped, "My mom is already… and i-if my dad found out, we'd lose the money we get each month, and I'd lose my money for college. I can't go for it Finn, and we were stupid to think I ever could,"

"So what's the plan Quinn, date me for the rest of your life and never come out?" Finn demanded, "Or will you find some other poor dude to lie too?"

Quinn jolted, "I'm not gay!" she snapped.

"You aren't straight!" Finn hissed back, lowering his voice.

"I don't know what to do," Quinn insisted, "I have a chance with Rachel,"

"Do you?" Finn asked, "Are you going to tell her that you like girls too?"

"I-I might later on, but not right now," Quinn seemed to decide.

"Oh okay," Finn sighed, "I don't mind fake dating you now, but what happens when I meet someone, or whatever?"

"We can still fool around," Quinn offered, "We can go further if you want, if you stay with me,"

"Quinn, _ no," _Finn put his arm around Quinn and pulled her into a hug, "I'm doing this because we're friends,"

"Then we'll stage a break up, you have to let me dump you this time, so I can salvage my reputation and still have a shot at prom queen next year," Quinn said quickly.

"Fine," Finn sighed roughly.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through this Finn," Quinn sighed into his shoulder as she leaned her head into him.

"It's tough," he said, "But we will work on coming out, to at least the glee club?"

"W-what if I told Ms. Pillsbury?" Quinn asked.

Finn sat, surprised. His eyes widened, he hadn't thought Quinn would be ready for that.

"I think that's a great idea," he said honestly.

"I just want an adult to know, I want some advice," Quinn said, "I don't know where else to go,"

Finn nodded, "I understand,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn had asked Finn to come with her, as they sat in Ms. Pillsbury's office.

Ms. Pillsbury looked at them both expectantly, "I thought you two were going strong, what brings you to my office today?" she asked kindly.

"Uh well," Finn glanced at Quinn, "Quinn here, she wants to tell you something,"

"I think I'm gay," Quinn said.

"That was blunt," Finn mumbled.

"Oh!" Ms. Pillsbury just sat there for a moment, "I do believe I have a pamphlet for that," and within seconds she slapped one on the desk that read, "SO YOU THINK YOU'RE GAY?"

"I was really hoping for advice beyond a pamphlet," Quinn sounded icy and she raised her eyebrow at the red headed teacher.

Ms. Pillsbury merely smiled, "That is for resources you might want to use," she advised, "But I am glad you came to me. It is so brave just to say those words Quinn," and she sounded so positive. Quinn perked up, and Finn couldn't believe this was working. But, then again, maybe Quinn _needed_ to hear these things.

"I can't tell my family," Quinn explained, "I'll lose all of my money for college, my parents are so religious, I'd be homeless again,"

"And you shouldn't come out to them until you feel safe," Ms. Pillsbury advised, "But if you do ever come out to them, please know that Mr. Schue and I would not let you go homeless a second time," she vowed, "Had we known how severe the situation was the first time…"

"I don't want to get kicked out of my home, but I don't want to live a lie," Quinn sighed and Finn rubbed her shoulder.

Ms. Pillsbury was silent for a moment, taking it in, "Then don't live a lie," she said, shrugging.

"W-what do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Well you've told myself, and Finn I assume," she said.

"Yes," Quinn nodded.

"Come out to who you want, at your own pace, and never be afraid to admit it to yourself," Ms. Pillsbury was sounding really smart.

"I like that idea," Quinn said, she glanced at Finn, "Maybe we should break up,"

"If you feel comfortable with that," Finn said, shrugging, "I'm good right now if it helps having me as a shield while you choose who to come out too or whatever,"

Quinn sighed, "I might, just in case it gets back to my mother," she mumbled.

Ms. Pillsbury nodded, "I wouldn't advise having a beard," she said, "But if you two understand and have boundaries,"

"I'm cool with it," Finn shrugged. It gave him that edge to his reputation, to be dating the hottest girl at school. That, and it helped Quinn. She was slowly accepting herself, even with her evil parents.

Quinn just nodded, "Just for now,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was surprised to see Quinn striding into the choir room during their lunch period.

"Quinn, what a surprise, you normally don't spend lunch in here!" Rachel stood from the piano and went to greet her new friend.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," Quinn admitted.

"Oh, of course!" Rachel took Quinn's hand and lead her to the chairs, where they sat down together.

"I wanted to let you know that… I um, I like girls," she said.

Rachel stared at her for a moment, "What?" she asked.

"I like girls, I wanted to tell you because you do too, and I don't have a lot of people to come out too," Quinn's voice came out strangled, and she wouldn't look Rachel in the eye.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to come out, but what about Finn?" Rachel asked.

"That's… that is none of your business," Quinn said harshly.

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt," Rachel said hesitantly, "Either of you,"

"He's my beard, and he knows, but don't tell anyone," Quinn said quickly, "He doesn't mind helping me stay in the closet. Only because if my parents knew they'd kick me out again a-and, I would lose all my money for college. I have enough to at least get out of Lima, and I just…"

"Quinn," Rachel interrupted, relief coursing through her veins, "I'm just glad you aren't lying to him, or yourself any longer,"

"Just everyone else," Quinn laughed weakly.

"Screw everyone else, right now, the only people who need to know, know," Rachel said.

"I'm glad I told you," Quinn said, she was looking at Rachel's lips, and Rachel felt a jolt in her stomach. She remembered how Finn had said that kissing her was like fireworks. She wondered if it was true, if Quinn's lips tasted like the cherry chapstick that she wore sometimes.

But, then she snapped out of it, "I'm glad you told me as well, I am here for you, as your friend," Rachel was sure she was mistaken, but it seemed as if Quinn winced at the word friend. Maybe she was just hoping though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn watched as Quinn left the choir room, with Rachel in tow. He walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Quinn, I missed you at lunch," he glanced at Rachel who was watching him with soft brown eyes.

"I told her," was all Quinn said.

"Fuck, you told her that _you're in love with her?" _Finn gasped.

Rachel froze, and Quinn stared at him in shock.

"I told her that I like girls," Quinn squeaked out, before running away.

Rachel stared at him with wide brown eyes, "Quinn is in love with me?" she asked. The look on her face was familiar and Finn gulped.

"Don't go all creeper on her, I know that face Rach," he said, "Just because she's pretty and popular doesn't mean she needs you bothering her right now,"

Rachel looked hurt, "I never said such a thing," she put her hand to her chest.

"No, but I know you," Finn said, narrowing his own eyes, "And Quinn doesn't need you to hurt her right now,"

"If she's interested in me, and I'm interested in her, how is that hurting anyone?" Rachel asked.

"Because you just found out she has feelings for you, and she doesn't even want you to know!" Finn snapped, angrily, "I told you on accident Rach, that's why she ran away. She just barely came out, and now this!"

Rachel stomped her foot, "You can't stop us from happening Finn,"

"Just a week ago you were all up on me, don't blame me for looking out for my friend!" Finn retorted.

"Y-you're just jealous!" Rachel snapped back, standing on her toes, and ramming her finger into his chest. He backed up and rubbed the sore spot, wincing.

"No, I'm not. If you figure out your feelings first, then fine!" Finn turned and walked away, not willing to hear Rachel ramble more about how the head cheerleader liked her.

Instead he followed the direction Quinn had run off to and found her in his truck, sobbing.

"How could you?" she asked when he got into the drivers side.

"It was an accident," he said weakly.

"Now she'll never want to talk to me again," Quinn breathed out, tears falling down her face.

"Nah dude, she's kind of into it," Finn told her honestly, "I'd be careful because she's about to pursue you hard,"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Dude, she admitted to being attracted to you, and now you like her? It's like the ultimate romance in her head, and she wants it,"

"She wouldn't do this with Santana," Quinn snapped.

"Because Santana's insane," Finn countered.

"So, Rachel likes me back?" Quinn asked in bewilderment.

"Uh, she likes the idea or whatever," Finn sighed.

"I can live with that, maybe she'll learn to like me," Quinn sounded as happy as she could be, "I can talk to her and we can—"

"You don't know Rachel like I do, she's going to go after you like she did me our sophomore year. She's probably going to try and thwart me and she's going to sing you cheesy songs, fuck Quinn," Finn put his head in his hands.

"Kind of like this year too," Quinn added dryly.

"Is that what you want?" Finn asked.

"Kind of," Quinn admitted, "I want to be pursued for once, and I wouldn't mind if Rachel was doing it,"

"She won't be discreet," Finn warned.

"Fuck it," Quinn said.

Finn had a feeling this would be a disaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn felt his stomach drop the next morning when he walked Quinn to her locker, and they both saw Rachel standing there.

"Quinn!" Rachel said brightly, she ran up to the blonde eagerly, "Is it okay if I hug you?" she asked.

"Yes," Quinn answered, glaring at Finn as Rachel took her into her arms.

"You smell so lovely," Rachel breathed in and Quinn's cheeks turned pink.

"It's lavender," Quinn explained.

"Such a lovely scent for you," Rachel purred, batting her eyelashes.

"Thank you," Quinn looked up at Finn who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hello Quinn's _beard," _Rachel said, acknowledging Finn.

"Maybe we should all talk," Quinn said quickly.

"I agree, choir room during lunch?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked between the two, "Okay," she agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch period and the three sat there, awkwardly.

"Well, I guess that I should begin," Rachel said, "Quinn, I know of your feelings for me, and I would like to explore things further. However, not while you are still dating Finn,"

"I have to date Finn, so my mom doesn't get suspicious," was all Quinn said.

"Especially since her mom really likes to keep tabs since she quit cheerios and started dating again," Finn added helpfully.

"Alright," Rachel seemed to hesitate, "If you insist that it is strictly platonic,"

Quinn just nodded, "I don't even like kissing his cheek,"

"Dude," Finn said.

"Sorry," Quinn shrugged, "I'm just being honest. If I'm g-gay it means, I might not like kissing guys Finn,"

Rachel hesitated, "So, will you go out on a date with me?" Rachel offered, and Finn watched as Quinn's heart seemed to soar out of her chest.

"Yes," was all she said, and then she looked up at Finn with the dopiest grin ever, and Finn knew he had done the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn had never seen Quinn look so nervous, "It's just a date," he concluded, as she came out in a dark pair of jeans and a pink sweater.

"Is this too butch? I don't want to be the uh, the man of this," Quinn turned and looked in the mirror, "I want to look perfect,"

"Quinn, it's like impossible for you not too look perfect," Finn said laughing, "You look perfect right now,"

"I just don't want to wear a dress like I usually do," Quinn admitted, she turned and looked at Finn, her hazel eyes a startling color.

"You look great in your dresses," Finn countered, "You and Rach both look great in skirts and dresses,"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Checking her out still?" she asked coldly.

"I meant like, fashionly, or whatever," Finn defended, holding his arms up.

Quinn actually laughed and this made Finn smile, "I'm just glad this is happening," she admitted, "I never thought I would ever see anything like this happen in my life. I thought I would marry you, or Sam, and end up being in the closet for the rest of my life,"

"Nope, just until you graduate college," Finn reminded her, "then you won't need your parents money,"

Quinn bit her lip, "I applied to Yale, for early acceptance," she admitted.

Finn looked interested, "Really? That's not too far from like, here," he gestured at the hotel room they were in for Nationals. They had a day and a half to do what they wanted, since they had landed early. Mr. Schue had given them permission to explore the city, as long as they were back before dark and ready to write a song when they got back.

"I know," Quinn's cheeks turned pink, "That's not why I chose the school though. My father has enough money in my college fund to pay for me to go to Yale twice over," she admitted.

"That's amazing Quinn," Finn said, genuinely happy for the blonde.

Quinn just smiled, "Do you think she'll be ready soon? Our first date in New York City," she sighed, "It's like a fairy tale,"

"Just don't forget about nationals," Finn reminded her.

"No offense, but it's just a show choir competition," Quinn shrugged, as she started to run her hands through her hair, pulling it back and experimenting with it.

"It's all a lot of us have," Finn frowned.

"It's not all I have though, I'll try my hardest Finn, but no offense, it's just not that important to me if we win," she said, "It's not like glee will be disbanded if we lose,"

Finn sighed, because it was technically true, "Just think of how important it is to Rachel,"

This made Quinn look up with a weird expression on her face, "Rachel," was all she said, meeting Finn's eyes, "she'll be devastated if we lose,"

"Maybe you could begin writing a song for us to sing tonight," Finn said, "I've tried, but I've got nothing. I can't really write a song about my girlfriend being gay, and hooking up with my other ex girlfriend," he said with a dry laugh.

Quinn snorted, "No, you better not,"

Finn had to admit, it was nice to see Quinn less tense and more involved. She was laughing more and seemed looser. He liked that she was being honest with herself, and with three more people. Ms. Pillsbury, him, and now Rachel.

"I hope you have a good date," he said kindly, smiling, "She loves romance, so she probably planned a whole shit-load of corny New York stuff," he teased.

"I'm ready," Quinn assured him with a tight grin, "I love that stuff,"

And even if she didn't, he knew she would for Rachel.

There was a knock at the door, and Quinn scrambled to answer it.

Rachel stood there in a baby blue dress, with her hair swept into a bun.

"Oh, I am severely underdressed," and with that Quinn ran into the bathroom.

Rachel just looked at Finn and asked, "How long do you think it'll take for her to be my girlfriend?"

"Jesus Rach, slow down again," Finn said, rubbing the back of his head, "Give her time, she just barely came out,"

Quinn did come out, of the bathroom, wearing a white baby doll dress and some of her vintage boots. Finn knew they were vintage because both Quinn and Kurt had let him know.

"I'm ready," she breathed, "Sorry I had to change, I just wanted to looked as beautiful as you,"

Rachel turned red and looked at Finn again, "We'll be back," she said, "Before the rest of the club,"

"Who cares," Quinn breathed out, taking Rachel's hand, "We're in New York, and we get too hold hands and actually be together, who knows when this will happen again,"

Rachel looked sad at the thought, "I don't know," she admitted.

Finn spoke up, "It'll happen when it does, and for now, I'm here," he gestured to himself, "And I'll help you guys the best to my ability,"

Rachel looked at Finn, "We're going now," she said with a smile.

Finn smiled back, "Have a good time," he called out, as he watched the two girls he once loved walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn had a great time, this is what she told him the next morning, as they got ready to compare the songs they had written.

"It was amazing, we went to this little vegan restaurant," Quinn began, pulling Finn aside and whispering in his ear. He listened carefully to every detail. They had even run into a famous broadway star, but Quinn couldn't name her.

"That's great Quinn," he said meaningfully.

"I really like her Finn," she whispered, looking at Rachel from across the room. Rachel was in an intense conversation with Santana, as they wrote out their lyrics.

"I know," he said. He watched Rachel and remembered why he liked her himself, she was kind and driven. He pushed down the jealousy and remembered he was helping a friend.

"I hate that we have to pretend," Quinn was looking at Rachel longingly and Finn tapped her shoulder.

"You keep staring at her," he said.

"So? People'll probably think that I'm plotting against her for almost ruining our relationship. Isn't that what I would do?" Quinn asked, sharply.

"I-I just know you don't want people finding out," Finn held up his hands in defense, and looked over at Rachel again.

"I wish people could find out," she answered, "I hate hiding things like this, it just does things to me and—"

"Makes you scary," Finn agreed, "You're always so worried about being on top, maybe if you came out and—"

"No," Quinn barked, and the glee club students turned to look, "What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"We just heard you arguing and wanted to make sure things are okay," Kurt spoke up, raising an eyebrow in Quinn's direction.

Quinn sighed, Kurt had been standing up to her ever since he found out that she had feelings for girls.

"Mind your own business, Kurt," Quinn said coldly, she glanced at Finn, "Can you tell your brother to mind his own business?" she asked.

"Dude, I am not getting in the middle of this," Finn shook his head.

"Jesus Finnocence, first you dump her at a funeral, demand her back, and now you won't even defend your girlfriend?" Santana sneered, Brittany was next to her and frowned.

"San, I don't think it's like that," she said gently, placing a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"No, it's exactly like that," Santana was smirking, and glanced at Rachel, "If you aren't careful Finn, you might just lose her,"

Rachel looked at Santana and tapped the paper in front of her, "You were doing so well," she whined.

"Shut up Berry!" Santana snapped.

"Just because she's annoying doesn't mean she can't help," Brittany said warningly to her best friend/whatever. Finn knew there was something going on thanks to Quinn.

"Sorry," Santana conceded, glancing at the smaller brunette, "I really want to win this,"

"I want to win too," Rachel said, then she tapped the paper again, "and we just might, if you continue to help me write. We have until tomorrow to put all of this together, and while we are best when we are loose, as Finn has mentioned, we still need to be somewhat rehearsed,"

Santana rolled her shoulders back, and nodded, "You got it, Berry," she said stiffly.

Brittany just shrugged and turned to Artie, to practice her own song.

"Jesus," Kurt just huffed and went back to whatever he had been doing.

Quinn turned to Finn and sighed, "I'm sorry," was all she said, "I shouldn't have acted like that. Kurt just drives me insane sometimes,"

"He's just worried about me. I haven't told him about you and Rach, cuz he'd tell me it's not my business to tell,"

"You can tell him, if he promises to back the hell off," Quinn hissed, "I don't need him outing me because he thinks I'm going too break your heart or something,"

"He would never out you," Finn shook his head fiercely. He looked up and caught Kurt's eye, "Let me talk to him,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt followed Finn outside, suspiciously.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"You won't believe this, and I have full permission to tell you, I think, but Rachel and Quinn are sorta dating,"

"What?" Kurt gasped and held his hand to his chest, "Those two hate each other!"

"You knew that Quinn had like feelings for Rachel. Why is this so weird?" Finn demanded angrily, "They're doing like really well,"

"Then why are you two still acting like an item?" Kurt pointed out. Finn was aware he didn't like the idea at all.

"Because of her mom dude, we've explained this. If her mom hears that she's been out with a girl? She'd get kicked out," Finn snapped, he looked at the door and lowered his voice, " It's not forever, probably just til the end of this year, then she has the summer to explain to her mom why we broke up, and figure out how to date Rachel,"

"So they're going to date?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know man, but she's gotta stay in the closet til at least her senior year of college," Finn knew he sounded stressed now.

"You aren't going to date her til then, right?" Kurt asked, sounding shocked.

"No man, she uh, she applied to Yale and she's got the money and the grades to go. She's getting out of here, and I don't know if I like want too," Finn looked at the ground.

"Finn, did you just tell me you don't want to leave Lima?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I like it here man, and I like working in Burt's tire shop. I'm not tied to anyone right now, I could apply to OSU, and be near home. I think I want to be a teacher and—" all of his collective thoughts poured out at once. No one ever asked him these things, and now Kurt was looking at him with a soft expression.

"I understand Finn, I figured you wouldn't come to New York, I just didn't really want to think about you being stuck here," Kurt looked at Finn, "Not that you'd be stuck, if it's what you choose,"

"I don't think it would make me a Lima loser, I want to take over the glee club someday. I think I'm going to major in something like music education. I need like a tutor or something, and I just don't know,"

"Oh god Finn, Rachel or I could tutor you. Since it's obviously not a problem anymore with her, ask her, and ask me. We both have different strengths and want you to succeed at your dreams," Kurt insisted, rolling his eyes a little, "We won't let you fail,"

"Thanks man," Finn said, "Is it cool if I hug you?"

Kurt laughed, "Yes Finn," and opened his arms.

Finn fell into them with a laugh, "I'm glad we're brothers," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of Nationals arrived, and Santana caught Rachel and Quinn making out in the linen closet. Finn found out because he heard his door open and someone hiss, "Finn Hudson get your ass out of bed now,"

It was not a voice he liked hearing at 3am, but he jumped up and ran out of the room before anyone else could wake up or follow. He could've sworn Kurt sat up, but he shook his head in Kurt's direction and kept walking.

"What the fuck," Santana snapped as soon as Finn shut the door to his hotel room.

"What?" he rubbed his eyes and shifted his pajama pants, "What the hell do you want Santana?"

Then he looked beyond Santana and saw his two girls standing there, holding hands, and looking guilty.

"Fuck," he groaned.

"Fuck is right, I caught these two here making out by the ice machine," Santana's voice was heated as she pointed at Rachel and Quinn, who looked away.

Finn put his hand to his forehead and sighed, "Seriously?"

"That's not all Finnocence," Santana sneered, "Apparently they told me that you know about it,"

"Uh," Finn looked at Quinn and Rachel pleadingly, hoping for one of them to speak up and save them. But they both avoided his gaze.

"How long?" Santana asked, calmly, "I knew that our pressed lemon here had a thing for Berry at one point, but I had no idea it was reciprocated,"

"I'm not a pressed lemon Santana," Quinn said sharply, before looking at the ground again.

"Not anymore!" Santana called out.

"Look Santana, please don't tell anyone," Finn begged, "I'll do whatever you want,"

"Hmm," Santana thought for a moment, "Well first of all, I want all the details. I'm hurt Quinnie would hide this from me,"

"Yeah, like you're so open about your feelings for Britt," Quinn sneered.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered.

But Santana just shrugged, "B and I talked, Q," she said, "Besides, this isn't about me,"

"Dude please," Finn begged again, he fell to his knees and Santana looked down wide eyed. Quinn and Rachel did too.

"Get up Finn, I'm not going to say anything, Jesus," Santana put her hands up and backed away.

Finn got up his knees clumsily, and looked at all three girls, "What do you want?"

Quinn stepped forward, "Santana, are you going to tell anyone or not?" she demanded, "Because if you do I need to prepare for my life to fall apart," her voice remained strong but Finn caught the quiver of her chin.

"Oh please, no one would care, you're like the hottest girl at school," Santana shrugged, "and no one in Glee would care,"

"If you believe that, why don't you just come out already," Rachel demanded angrily, dropping Quinn's hand and stepping forward herself, "Hmm?"

Santana remained silent, but scoffed.

"Santana, if you tell someone, it could get out to my mom," Quinn said quietly, appealing to the other girl.

Santana just sighed, "I already said I wouldn't tell anyone, Britt already knows,"

"H-how does Brittany know?" Quinn asked, Rachel took her hand again and looked confused.

"She guessed, like a week ago that you two would end up like fooling around, and that Q was into sweet lady kisses,"

Finn just blinked, "So you aren't gonna tell anyone?" he asked.

"No," Santana rolled her eyes, "But you two should really be more careful. I came knowing what I'd find," she said flatly, "I could see Quinn eye-fucking Berry this afternoon. You aren't subtle Q. I could tell the second you cheated on Sam with Finn,"

Quinn gulped, "We'll be more discreet," she agreed.

"How?" Rachel demanded, "We barely even talk in front of the other glee kids,"

"We can talk more," Quinn said, wincing.

"I just don't want to be your dirty little secret Quinn," Rachel whined.

"Rachel! Stop making this all about you!" Finn snapped, making all three of them jump.

"I'm not, I have a right to be upset," Rachel whined again.

Quinn sighed, "I told you what would happen if my mom found out,"

"So?" Rachel asked, stomping her foot, "We could at least tell Glee club,"

"NO," Quinn said, loud and clear, her voice was harsh. She dropped Rachel's hand for the last time and went to stand by Finn.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I told you, no. I just barely came out," Quinn said through gritted teeth, Rachel flinched.

"I'm sorry Quinn,"

"No, listen. If my mom finds out, I'll be homeless and lose my money. I have enough money from my dad to get the hell out of Lima. Rachel, next year you could be in New York, and I could be in Boston. We can make that work, if something happens. We can be affectionate away from home, I can convince my dad to pay for Yale," Quinn said, pleadingly.

"You think we'll make it that far?" Rachel asked, "We just had our first date,"

"I've felt this way about you for a long time Rach, I'm ready to jump in as soon as you are," Quinn shrugged.

"Jesus," Santana muttered, "The gayness of this is making me straight I think,"

"I think I'll be ready soon," Rachel said shyly.

Finn just sighed, "I'm glad this was all worked out, can I go back to bed now?" he asked.

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes, "Just be more careful with your leering Q,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They didn't win Nationals, they got 9th place. It wasn't too bad, they still got a trophy. Mr. Schue admitted that they should've rehearsed more. Prepared more. He promised them, that they would get the chance next year.

Finn knew Rachel was sad by the way she had hugged Quinn really hard when they saw the list. At least they were in the top ten.

Quinn and Rachel sat together on the way home, Finn sat with Kurt.

He watched the two of them from his seat. Quinn seemed relaxed. She had her hand in Rachel's and was attracting odd looks from the other glee kids. She didn't seem to care though as she focused completely on Rachel.

Finn sighed to himself. Things weren't perfect. Quinn was still in the closet to protect herself. But, she was out to those who mattered and not afraid to be around Rachel. Rachel was learning to deal with it. Quinn had even begun to plan her break up with Finn, as promised. Finn had met someone too, a girl from the Ohio county who came from another school. When she had learned she would be at McKinley, like them, she had approached Finn.

Her name had been Marley Rose, and she would be a sophomore to his senior. He found that even though she seemed younger, he really liked her.

Things weren't perfect, but they were looking up. He was positive that someday Quinn would come out to the world and be proud. He had a feeling that Rachel would be right there with her.

THE END.


End file.
